PoKeMoN Shining Trainer
by Okanami Jose
Summary: El viaje pokemon de un chico peculiar con pokemon igual de peculiares. Enrredos graciosos y malentendidos fuera de lo normal..Historia Original.
1. El chico de los Pokemon Gemelos

**Disclaimer: La historia y la idea de "Pokemon" no me pertenece si no a nintendo... y ... a otras gentes xD**

Aviso: Esta historia es de personajes originales, para los amantes de Ash, myste y Etceteras. Este fic no trata de ellos, ni de nadie en la serie. al menos. por ahora jejeje

** Capitulo 1: _El chico de los pokemon gemelos_**

- ¡VEN AQUÍ POLLO DEL DEMONIO!

Un joven de cabello negro y miraba gris furibunda perseguía a una pequeña torchic que corría completamente divertida

- _Tor!_ –el pokemon volteo y lo baño con pequeñas bolitas ígneas- _torchic! Torchic!_ –el polluelo se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa al ver a su entrenador chamuscado

- KEI! Ven acá! –la pequeña negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr entre la hierva del frondoso bosque en el que estaban lanzando sus esferillas ingeas a todo pokemon que se le atravesaba- agg! KEIROS atrápala! –lanzo una pokebola negra con una luna creciente color roja en el frente y salio un combusken de colores oscuros y ojos color vino que se paro ante la pequeña polluela

- ufff… bravo… Keiros… si no la atrapamos quema el bosque Petalia…

- _combus…ken…_ -dijo el ave-corral con una gota el la cabeza

- si lo se… ya lo hizo una vez… cuando fuimos a Ferrica por la primera medalla… en fin, en esa nos libramos…

** --dos días atrás--**

El mismo joven de cabello negro estaba con sus ropas y cuerpo ligeramente chamuscada, un policía se acerco a él ya que a todos los que habían estado en el bosque le hacían preguntas, ya el fuego se había calmado sin ningún pokemon herido aun que muchos muy asustados por el pequeño incendio

- disculpa chico –le dijo el policía

- Onashiru… -dijo el joven nervioso sin mostrarlo

- claro¿Onashiru-san usted no tiene algún pokemon de fuego que allá creado este caos?

El chico trago saliva, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza

- ¡no-nooo! Yo solo tengo un Poochyena! -dijo liberando el fiero pokemon que apenas fue liberado comenzó a mordisquear el pantalón de su entrenador

- bueno, dicen algunos testigos que vieron a un Torchic que lanzaba bolas de fuego siendo perseguido por otro torchic de colores raros…

- aaahhh… yo… ¡no vi nada parecido! Solo cuando me di cuenta ya había fuego por todos lados je... jejejejee!

** ---presente---**

Al fin salieron el bosque sin ningún incendio provocado por la pequeña Kei que ahora calmadita dormía en la cabeza de su entrenador y junto a combusken caminaron un poco hacia una casita cercana al mar

- bueno… -suspiro onashiru- según la carta del "profe" hay un tipo medio loco a afueras de Petalia que podría llevarnos a Azuliza. –miro hacia la casita que tenia graffitis en una pared

- bueno bueno… que dice aquí… humm… "Casa del viejo medio loco que lleva a gente a Azuliza y Portual sin ninguna razón aparente, el tipo esta loco… LOCO! NO TOQUEN A SU WINGULL O LES CORTARA LOS DEDOS ¡ESTA LOCO!" –leyó el joven poniendo la emoción requerida en las palabras que lo necesitaban. Al terminar miro al pokemon a su lado- crees que sea aquí, Keiros?

- _busken…_ -murmuro el ave-corral estrellando su palma en su rostro (traduc: _no es obvio, tonto?¬¬)_

- vale vale… vamos…

Onashiru camino junto a Keiros hasta la puerta y la toco, al golpearla la puerta se abrió un poco

- oh… esta abierta… estaría mal entrar… -dos segundos después el chico abrió la puerta y entro viendo a un anciano persiguiendo a un Wingull con desesperación

- Peeko precioso ven aquiii me estoy cansandooo ven bonito!

Onashiru vio la escena perplejo

- **¡aléjese de ese inocente wingull viejo LOCO!** –grito tirandoce sobre el dejándolo sin conciencia en el suelo bajo él. Kei salio volando de la cabeza de Onashiru y cayo en los brazos de su hermano keiros

- _win! Gull!_ –el ave se paro sobre su inconciente amo con extrañeza ¿el juego había terminado?

- _Combus… busken… com…_ -dijo keiros con una gota mayúscula resbalando por su nuca (TR: tienes un serio problema Onashiru)

- que… no le quería hacer daño al wingull? –Peeko y Keiros negaron al unísono con la cabeza- huís… ahora si la cajetee… em… Keiros? Hora es escapar? –Keiros negó con molestia- cierto, luego como llegamos a Azuliza… hee… y si entrenamos a un magikarp hasta que evolucione y…. no, muy peligroso y mucho tiempo invertido…

- hay… mi cabeza… -se escucho bajo Onashiru, el viejo había despertado. Onashiru de un salto se paro y ayudo al viejo a levantarse

- discúlpeme señor creí que quería herir al wingull, solo trataba de salvarlo! –hablo con palabras rápidas pidiendo perdón. El viejo lo miro con ojos brillantes extraños

- quieres decir, que si mi peeko estuviera en peligro lo ayudarías! Oohhh GRACIAS EXTRAñO –grito tomándole las manos al desconcertado joven- que deseas ah? Quieres que te lleve en mi bote a algún lado? A donde sea te llevare **_gran héroe_**… -los ojos del anciano mostraban estrellas doradas brillantes de emoción y alegría

Keiros y Peeko lo miraban extraño

Onashiru se soltó del anciano, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y murmuro con ojos muy abiertos con algo de temor

- señor… usted es raro… y me da miedo… -recobro su expresión normal- me llevaría a Azu…

-¡**¡CLARO! -**un par de minutos después- YA VAMOS A MEDIO CAMINO! AHHH el bello mar!

- …liza…. –murmuro terminando la palabra desconcertado- bueno… a pescar! -saco una caña improvisada y la tiro por la borda- Keiros…

- _…ken?_ –el pokemon lo miro con incertidumbre

- tire la caña por la borda verdad?... –Keiros asintió con una risa burlona- crees que debo tomar clases de pesca? –Keiros asintió de la misma manera

**_Fin del Capitulo Primero_**

**__**

Notas del Autor:

Primer capitulo!.. eh... ya dije eso... cof...

Una historia de mi viaje Pokemon, Personajes nuevos de mi autoria y otros no tan de mi autoria xD

El primer capi esta muy corto, pero los demas son mas largos


	2. ¡Protejan a Larvitar!

y para los que medio le sintereso la historia, pero la sintieron muy corta. aqui esta el Capitulo dos. un poco mas serio pero es por el bien de la situacion, solo vean el titulo je.

por si acaso para que no alla confuciones

Keiros: Combusken de colores Oscuros (shiny)

Kei: Torchic

Ankoku: Poochyena

Onashiru Okanami: el entrenador

** Capitulo 2: _¡Protejan a Larvitar!. "Los Hermanos Try"_**

- **SUJETENCE! FRENAREMOS DE GOLPE EN AZULIZA!** –se escucho un grito un tanto perturbador para el chico y sus tres pokemon que retozaban (Keiros, Kei y Ankoku (poochyena)

- Chicos… tienen mi mismo presentimiento?... –el joven miro a donde estaban sus pokemon y estos se estaban encerrando en un camarote- **¡TRAIDORES!**

- LLEGAMOS!

El barco freno de golpe exactamente a tres milímetros de chocar contra el muelle y el joven salio disparado hacia la playa a comer arena

- coff.. coff… puaaajjj… arena… cof cof… le falta mayonesa… cof cof… esta pasada de sal… aggg… mis reclamaciones al chef… -murmuraba escupiendo arena

- jajajajaja eres un niño muy gracioso… -escucho una voz femenina muy cercana

Onashiru se paro a la altura de la chica inmediatamente ¿niño¿gracioso¡¡Grrrr..!

- no soy ningún niño…. –dijo Onashiru cortante mirando bien a la joven, no era muy alta, no pasaría los 160 de altura, seguramente menos, de ojos de un verde esmeralda que brillaba con fiereza y cabello corto color rojo con unos mechones teñidos en su frente amarillos

- ah no? –dijo con mirada escrutadora- edad?

- 17 y tú? –contesto rápidamente mirándola a los ojos retadoramente

- igual. Mes?

- mayo…

- jaaa! Jodiste niñato, te gano, soy de enero, sufre y revuélcate en tu miseria!… -Onashiru la miro desconcertado y enfadado

- ¿quien rayos eres! –dijo un tanto molesto. Sus pokemon pronto de reunieron con el y a lo lejos el viejo loco gritaba "_te esperare, heroe_"

- oh, perdón, soy Kei, Matsumoto Kei… oohhhh tienes pokemon! Quieres batallar?

- ehh… me encantaría pero, quiero retar al líder primero jejeje –se llevo una mano a la nuca riendo

- oh, Marcial? El no esta, esta entrenando en una cueva cerca de aquí, pero especifico que nadie lo molestara hasta que volviera… aun que… bueno, si quieres te acompaño a la cueva

- lo harías? Gracias Matsumoto-san! –el puño de la chica se estrello en su cara-

- vuelve a llamarme así… y te mato, detesto las formalidades, llámame Kei… -dijo la chica

- Je… si, si Kei-chan –Kei le sonrió y comenzó a caminar

- veras "Ona" la Cueva granito es el lugar favorito de muchos entrenadores del tipo Lucha como marcial, aun que Marcial gusta mucho de hacerlos surfear, a veces alterna entrenando en la cueva

- huumm… así entrena su fuerza y dureza en la cueva y su equilibrio y agilidad en las olas… que tipo mas loco! jejejeje

- es mi tío… -Onashiru se helo y kei le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- no te preocupes, se que esta un poco zafado pero igual es buena practica para mis entrenamientos, todos mis pokemon están en el centro pokemon gracias a los entrenamientos de mi tío… bueno aun me queda uno

Pasaron unos minutos caminando en la arena. De la nada apareció un pescador con una pokebola en la mano, Kei lo miro fastidiada y Onashiru desconcertado

- Matsumoto! Pelea conmigo esta vez te venceré! Ve pokebola! –grito lanzando su ball y liberando con un as carmesí a un pokemon rojo que saltaba en la arena

Kei miro al magikarp seriamente, luego desvió su vista hacia el pescador que, con una sonrisa triunfal, miraba a Kei

- ejem… -se aclaro la garganta la chica con gran serenidad y tomo mucho aire- **TE HE DICHO QUE ME TOMES EN SERIO ESTUPIDO!**

Grito furiosa

- karp! Karp! Karp! Magikarp!

- **QUITATE! **–le dio una santa patada al pez rojo que este voló hasta estrellarse en la cara de su mediocre entrenador y hacerlo caer al mar donde el pescado se sintió mucho mas cómodo que en tierra

Onashiru dijo- haré como que no vi ese increíble despliegue de ferocidad femenina… -murmuro riéndose

Al llegar a la cueva entraron sin pararse en algún momento.

- err… esto esta muy oscuro… -murmuro Onashiru

- Jolteon! Ilumínanos un poco! –el pokemon fue liberado y lanzando chispas electrostáticas de su pelaje la extraña joya que colgaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar iluminando el lugar un poco- mejor, su alteza? ¬¬ -dijo con un bufido molesto la chica de ojos esmeraldas

- si, gracias -dijo el joven tras ella sonriéndole, Kei lo miraba de reojo-

- deja de sonreírme así… -murmuro mirando nuevamente hacia el frente, deseando que la oscuridad escondiera su pequeñísimo sonrojo

- eh? Ouh…. Bueno, si quieres, tu eres la guía… -sonrió caminando solo siendo acompañado por Combusken ya que Kei y su Jolteon estaban mas adelante

Los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en una hora entera de caminata en la oscura cueva

- escuchas eso…? –murmuro Onashiru

- el que? –dijo Kei

- escucha con atención… es como… como…

- hum… es verdad se oye como si fuera… -ambos miraron hacia el frente donde una sombra enorme se acercaba hacia ellos, pero no era solo una sombra eran MUCHAS sombras pequeñas, eran pokemon; Aron

- ESTAMPIDA! –gritaron los entrenadores al unísono. Kei abrazo a Onashiru

- Keiros! Trata de usar de ascuas para que los Aron nos rodeen rápido! –grito Onashiru con la cabeza fría para salir del problema tan…. metálico

El Pokemon de fuego lanzo un ascuas hacia una parte alejada tres metros de los jóvenes y moviendo la cabeza sin parar de lanzar fuego el pokemon logro que los aron, por su propia seguridad rodearan el fuego y pasaran a un lado de los entrenadores continuando su carrera hasta perderse en otro camino

- estuvo cerca… bien pensado Onash… -dijo Kei, soltándolo con un fuerte sonrojo

- jejeje bueno… que puedo decir, pienso rápido bajo presión…

- _Aaaarrrroooooooooooonnnn!_ –el grito de uno de los pokemon resonó por toda la cueva hasta llegar a los oídos de Onashiru que se giro por donde se habían ido los aron anteriormente

- están en problemas… lo se… ¡Keiros! –el pokemon asintió y comenzó a correr junto a su entrenador para alcanzar a los Aron

- e… espera! Esta demasiado oscuro, podrías perderte! –grito Kei comenzando a seguirlo

Siguiendo las huellas redonditas de la multitud de Aron llegaron hasta un camino sin salida donde todos los aron estaban congregados en una encarnizada batalla contra un Aron y un Machop, eran cerca de 20 contra dos!

Ambos pokemon parecían muy cansados de luchar contra los interminables Aron, pero los llantos tras ellos les daban el valor de continuar

- que rayos PASA! –grito Onashiru molesto, si algo podía sacarlo de sus casillas eran los combates con serias diferencian de ventaja en numero- ¡KEIROS! –con tan solo decir su nombre el combusken de colores raros salto por sobre la masa de Arons hasta estar frente a al Machop y el Aron mas cansados. Combusken libero todo su calor interno en una llamarada que provocó el escape de todos los Aron agresivos

Machop se sentó demasiado cansado como para seguir en pie y el Aron con sus últimas fuerzas se acerco hasta un bultito de arena en el suelo y lo acaricio, provocando que se levantara. Era un Larvitar con color arena de ojos morados llenos de lagrimas, el Larvitar abrazo a su amigo metálico murmurando agradecimientos entre llantos

- Maaachop! Estas bien! -a lo lejos un hombre adulto corría entre la cueva con una lámpara- rayos me quede atrás, los tres están bien? –pregunto a su pokemon luchador ignorando a los demás

- tío Marcial! Que es lo que esta pasando aquí! –exigió saber Kei al dueño del machop

- oh... Kei-chan… veras… hace algunas semanas descubrí a este pequeño Larvitar solito aquí, como veras su color es muy raro ya que los larvitar comunes con color Verde y este es color Arena o dorado… el problema de este raro larvitar es que aun esta muy bebe, su madre se perdió y sus colores resaltantes hacen que los Aron de esta zona lo ataquen por ser diferente a los pocos Larvitar a los que están acostumbrados, lo creen una amenaza y lo atacan fieramente… uno de los Aron se separo de su grupo y comenzó a defender a este Larvitar y decidí ayudarle…

- pero… por que no saca a Larvitar de aquí atrapándolo? –pregunto Onashiru mirando a Larvitar y a Aron jugar como hermanitos

- bueno… es que no es tan fácil, Aron no permite que nadie se le acerque a Larvitar y mucho menos atraparlo, ese Aron es su protector y yo respeto eso, no seria capaz de luchar contra ese Aron tan noble… me toco la cuerda blanda… sniff… Machop regresa… ayyy no me miren llorar! BUAA! –su cubrió con el ante brazo soltando sollozos

- ese es tu valiente y poderoso tío… -murmuro Onashiru sarcástico

- y que lo digas… -suspiro Kei

- sniff… bueno… ya se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, tu, chico, eres novio de Kei?

- NOVIO¡¡¡NO! –gritaron al unísono rojos como tomates

- el viene a retarte para la medalla! –se apresuro a decir Kei

Marcial quedo paralizado un segundo y todo su llanto desapareció y con pose heroica sobre una roca elevada y con voz totalmente masculina y machota dijo

- Soy Marcial, Líder de este gimnasio, crees que en verdad serias capaz de derrotarme y quitarme la preciada medalla? Ja! No sueñes, dedícate a ganarte el corazón de Kei, es casi tan imposible como vencerme

- QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS! –gritaron los jóvenes golpeando al líder Luchador

-------

Cerca de las once de la noche, Onashiru estaba acostado en una habitación a oscuras, meditando seriamente todo lo que le había pasado...

En el Larvitar Shiny

En su protector; Aron...

En su próxima batalla con marcial...

y...

En Kei...

- kei…hay que admitir que es atractiva, su carácter es algo fiero pero... se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja...

- oye... –escucho un susurro en su habitación

- hum?... –ladeo la vista del techo y allí la vio- **¡KEI!** –grito y el puño de la chica se impacto en su cara

- cállate!... –dijo rojísima... había escuchado lo que dijo sobre ella

momentos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama

- que sucede? Que haces aquí?

- yo... estaba preocupada...

- ...por... por mi?

- claro que no estupido! –dijo molesta- por larvitar...

- ah... –Onashiru bajo la vista avergonzado y algo decepcionado- podríamos ir a verlo... no?

- si... supongo, pero mi tío no lo permitiría... así que vine a buscarte sin despertarlo... je... quieres acompañarme? –desvió la mirada para ocultar su leve sonrojo, pedirle que lo acompañara después de lo que escucho era algo serio pero... ¿que podía hacer si quería ir con el muchacho?

Onashiru sonrió alegre, tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo fuera del cuarto, con su otra mano tomo su mochila con las pokebolas

---

pocos minutos después iban a pasos rapidos y silenciosos hacia la cueva, cuando entraron, el quilava de Kei se encargo de iluminarles el camino con su cresta de llamas

pero sin darse cuenta, aun iban cogidos de la mano

se soltaron cuando escucharon sonidos de una pelea, poco mas allá Aron y Larvitar escapaban de la ola de pokemon metálicos que los perseguían para sacarlos de la cueva

- Dios... Quilava! Toma a Aron y sácalo de aquí! –dijo Kei desesperada

- Keiros has lo mismo con Larvitar! –ordeno Onashiru

Ambos pokemon de fuego corrieron con toda su velocidad hacia los pokemon que escapaban y agarrandolos dieron media vuelta corriendo a toda carrera hacia la salida de la cueva, tras ellos, sus entrenadores hacia lo mismo tratando de retrazar a los pokemon Acero, pero parecía que ellos ya estaban hartos de interrupciones...

- _AARROONN!_ –el Aron que iba al frente de la turba furiosa comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo cambio en tamaño y fuerza rugiendo furiosamente... evoluciono en un Lairon y su galope iba incrementándose para alcanzar a los jóvenes entrenadores y sus pokemon

-esto es ridículo¡¡donde esta la maldita salida! –grito kei presa del pánico y la rabia

la chica se detuvo de golpe levantando un poco de polvo al girarse tan rápido y encarando al Lairon que estaba cerca

- Quilava! Ven aquí! –ordeno. volteo a ver a Onashiru- vete con los pokemon, yo me encargo... –sonrió con suficiencia

el chico hubiera querido quedarse, pero ninguno de sus pokemon era rival ara ese poderoso Lairon y Keiros era quien cargaba a Larvitar y Aron

Onashiru corrió junto a Combusken buscando la salida... y lo último que lograron sentir fue un intenso calor provocado por el pokemon de Kei

---

Cerca de media hora después… Onashiru y los pokemon estaban jadeando a la entrada de la cueva

-regresare por ella… -dijo Onashiru dando media vuelta

- ¿por quien? –dijo la pelirroja cruzando el umbral de la cueva

- Kei! –la chica parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, salvo un poco empolvada, sus ojos aun brillaban con su ferocidad natural

- claro que si! Esperabas a alguien más estupido? –dijo esta simulando enfado- vamos al centro pokemon… el pequeño quilava se merece un buen descanso después de esta batalla…

- y me la perdí! –grito Onashiru afligido, detestaba perderse un buen combate

- si quieres te doy una paliza cuando estemos recuperados…

- ehh… quizás después xD

--

Cuando dejaron a los pokemons, larvitar y Aron estaban también curándose de sus heridas, el sol apenas asomaba por los ventanales del centro pokemon

Los chicos desayunaban en la cafetería del centro pokemon

- esta amaneciendo… -suspiro Onashiru y luego bostezo

- uh-hum… -murmuro Kei prestando más atención a su comida

- disculpad… -la suave voz de la enfermera los hizo voltearse y mirarla

- Larvitar y Aron ya están bien pero… hay un problema…

Los chicos se miraron… y salieron corriendo a donde la enfermera los guió…

Era un cuarto de recuperación con ventanales sólidos para que los pokemon no los rompieran… Aron hacia su esfuerzo por romperlos y sacar de allí a su amigo Larvitar…

Onashiru maldijo por lo bajo, corrió hacia la puerta que ya estaba golpeada y se encerró en la sala…

- mierda! Tonto que piensas hacer! –grito kei tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito

- se ha encerrado con ese aron… -dijo la enfermera sin creérselo

- Y QUE ESPERAS PARA TRAER LA LLAVE! –grito kei con su cara de ogro regresando a los ventanales mientras la enfermera corría asustada a por la llave (mas asustada por Kei que por la situación)

- no te preocupes! Aun tengo un pokemon conmigo! …y aun que no lo tuviera! Estaré bien!–se escucho el chico del otro lado del cristal

El chico miro a Aron que lo miraba desconfiado y furioso

- _arrrr…._ –retrocedió un paso mirando a Onashiru con la rabia pintada en los ojos azules

- escucha pequeño… -comenzó Onashiru sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas- debes calmarte… aun estas muy herido… Sacar a Larvitar de aquí seria dejarlo mas lastimado a él y a ti…

- _Aron!_ –el pokemon no parecía creer a las palabras del joven

-oye… mira… ¿deseas cuidar a ese bebe, no es así? –Aron asintió- …entonces… no regresen a la cueva… -Aron pareció ofenderse y enojarse mas- tranquilo! Es que… esta lleno de pokemon que odian a los extraños… - señalo a Larvitar-

- _ron…. Aron…_ -el pokemon metálico pareció razonar eso, y termino por aceptarlo… se le veía mucho mas calmado pero.. aun hacia falta algo

El pokemon se puso en posición de ataque, pero con una pequeña sonrisa

- _Aron!_

- una batalla? –Aron asintió- pero… que es lo que quieres? Una batalla por ver quien protegerá a Larvitar? –Aron asintió acercándose unos pasos, aun ofensivo- pero… ah…bueno… ¡acepto!

- _ronn!_

El chico suspiro- si no queda mas opción… ayy… me voy a arrepentir de esto… -miro de reojo a la pelirroja que miraba y escuchaba todo- …me voy a arrepentir mucho…….

Tomo su única pokebola que contenía a la hermanita de Keiros… Onashiru apretó los ojos no queriendo ver la reacción de la joven

- Adelante, Kei! –dijo liberando a la polluela ígnea

- **QUEEEE!** –grito la joven del mismo nombre del otro lado del vidrio- ESPERA A QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ MALDITO NIÑATO!

Onashiru suspiro…

- Kei! Sorpresa en Aron!

La polluela libero una lluvia de bolitas ígneas que pegaron al Aron que corría de frente para embestirla sin importarle sus heridas

Kei voló por los aires hasta impactarse contra la pared, pero su ataque había surtido efecto

- que?.. Aron… eso no esta bien… -murmuro sorprendido de la agresividad tonta del pokemon acero

- Kei, Levántate, usa de nuevo Sorpresa!

El polluelo desde su sitio libero su ataque pero esta vez Aron no solo corrió en línea recta si no que se impulso del suelo dando un pequeño salto… sus manitas delanteras comenzaron a brillar…

- Garra de acero! Kei! Bajo la mesa!

El polluelo ignoro la orden de ocultarse y salto encarando al aron de frente con su ataque sorpresa… la resistencia de Aron le hizo poder ignorar el daño del fuego y golpear a torchic de lleno…

Aron y Torchic tocaron el suelo jadeando de cansancio

…Torchic comenzó a brillar…. Pero pronto el brillo desapareció tan rápido como llego, Torchic seguía igual, el pokemon tomo impulso llevando su cabecita hacia atrás… Aron, retomando fuerzas, corrió hacia ella… Torchic empujo su cabeza hacia el frente abriendo su pico lo más que podía y liberando una gran llama que rodeo al Aron por algunos segundos y luego se extinguió

_- tor….._ –Kei cayó sentada en el suelo suspirando un poco de humo, estaba exhausta

---

Al medio día… Onashiru estaba sentado en una roca cercana a la cueva, frente a él, estaba Aron 100 recuperado de su batalla anterior…

- bueno… creo que es la despedida, no?... –murmuro Onashiru no muy contento

Tras él, en la arena, Poochyena correteaba de un lado a otro con Larvitar, bajo la mirada vigilante de Combusken

- no me agrada esta decisión Aron… Larvitar te extrañara mucho… eres como un hermano mayor para el…

Aron negó con la cabeza… dio media vuelta con tristeza, acercándose hacia la cueva

Larvitar llego de jugar con poochyena y abrazo la pierna de Onashiru, ya habían tenido tiempo de conocerse un poco y agradarse mutuamente

- _larvi…tar?..._ –miro extrañado a Aron. Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con cariño fraternal- _larvi tar! Larvi.. tar tar!_

- creo que quiere que nos acompañes, aron… -Onashiru sonrió aun sentado en la roca, Poochyena llego y le mordió el pantalón tirándolo y gruñendo, mostrando su "fiereza". Onashiru le acaricio la cabeza y aparto la mano lo suficientemente rápido para evitar una mordida.

Aron se acerco a Onashiru junto a Larvitar…

- _Aron!_

- Aceptas venir? -Aron asintió sonriendo- excelente! –Onashiru les sonrió con cariño… pensaba llamar a Larvitar… **"Tryow"**… a él le gusta, no tiene ningún significado especifico pero… ya que son como hermanos… Aron… que te parece…. –pensó un minuto- … try…metal...acero… **Tryiron!**

-_Arrron!_ –el pokemon parecía contento con su nombre…

- muy bien _"hermanos Try"_ –rio un poco por el apodo y tomo dos pokebolas- vengan aquí… -lanzo las pokebolas y atrapo a ambos pokemon al mismo tiempo

El chico se levanto y con pasos tranquilos comenzó el recorrido de regreso, tras él… Keiros regañaba a "_ankoku_" por su mal comportamiento con Onashiru

- tranquilo Keiros.. el es así, ya me acostumbre…. Vamos! Una carrera al centro pokemon para recibir el regaño de Kei! –comenzó a correr con los pokemon corriendo tras el y pensando…

_- "Tryiron y Tryow… serán un excelente equipo de batallas en el futuro…."_

**_Fin del Capitulo Segundo_**

**__**

Tercer Capitulo: _¡batalla con marcial¡¡Una victoria de Golpe!_ prronto prronto xD

bien, consegui dos nuevos compañeros de viaje, como me ira con ellos? espero poder luchar con Tryow y Tryiron pronto jajaja


	3. Pelea con Marcial!

aqui la tercera enrega de esta rara hisoria... o.o... se me terminan los capis hechos, debo ponerme las pilas XD

ya saben que pokemon no me pertenece? bien? todo arreglado.

Esa historia esta basada (geograficamente hablando) en el juego en español de Pokemon Esmerald

**Capitulo 3: _¡Batalla con marcial¡¡Una victoria de GOLPE!!_  
**

- Y ESTA VEZ TE LO PERDONO!! PERO MALDITA SEA QUE NO SE TE OCURRA HACERLO DE NUEVO!!!! –gritaba Kei histérica por que el chico había llamado a la torchic como ella

- pero fue antes de conocerte!!! ToT -gritaba Onashiru pidiendo piedad… ya había perdido la cuenta de los tortazos recibidos

- NO ME IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!

- ok, ok, ok, perdón… ya te pedí perdón… ahora.. por favor… te lo suplico, Kei… ¡¡BAJAME DE AQUÍ!! –se podía ver al chico con una soga rodeando todo su torso y brazos y elevado a un metro del suelo

- bien, bien… ¬¬ -corto la cuerda con unas tijeras enormes y Onashiru se impacto contra el suelo

El chico se levanto, se limpio el polvo de sus jeans azules oscuros y su musculosa negra y miro a Kei con falsa molestia

- ahora.. si me permites… tengo un "tío de kei" al que patearle el trasero… -dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa que compartían con Marcial que ahora lo esperaba en el Gym

al entrar a la Arena, Marcial estaba ya de pie en su lugar como Líder y en pose de Héroe

- bien niño!! Veo que prefieres luchar contra mi para ganarte el corazón de Kei!!

-** ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS!!!!!!!!!!!** –gritaron los chicos rojos y aaaaarrrrtos de Marcial

- ok ok... –retomo su pose de héroe y voz machota- ¡bien!! Estas listo Onashiru?!

Onashiru se puso en su lugar con una pokebola en la mano

- yo nací listo Marcial!!

- de acuerdo... juez! Comience!!

El hombre obedeció

- de lado del Líder del Gym: Marcial, maestro luchador! Del lado del retador!: Onashiru de...de... de que ciudad eres niño?

- Petalburg!!!!! ¬¬

- ah si si... Onashiru de Petalburg!! –Onashiru bufo- ...el encuentro será de Dos pokemon! Uno contra uno, solo el retador tiene permiso de cambiar de pokemon!

- bien! ADELANTE MACHOP!! –de la pokebola fue liberado el pequeño musculoso

- como lo supuse... hum... –Onashiru tomo una pokebola y la miro- probaremos nuestro primer combate como equipo... –lanzo la pokebola- ...TRYIRON!!

el Aron fue liberado frente a Machop...

- Machop! Patada baja!

- Tryiron esquiva y embiste!!

Aron ignorando la orden de esquivar se lanzo a embestir de frente a machop

La patada le dio en la cabeza pero con la fuerza de la embestida ambos pokemon se lastimaron

- Tryiron! Debes escucharme! No puedes siempre estar a la ofensiva!!

- _Arrron..._ –el pokemon se puso de pie corrio hacia Machop

- golpe Karate Machop!

- Aron!! Debes esquivar!! Luego usa Garra Metal!! –grito Onashiru rogando por que le hiciera caso

en el ultimo momento... Aron se hizo a un lado y el golpe karate de machop choco con la tierra... en ese momento aron se paro en sus patas traseras y salto hacia macho con sus garritas brillantes...

el ataque golpeo de lleno en la cara de machop que cayo de espaldas fuera de combate...

- Machop no puede continuar! Aron del retador Gana!

- ESO!! –celebro onashiru

- regresa machop... –el pokemon entro en su pokebola y Marcial sonrió- has peleado bien chico... pero tu suerte termino... –saco otra pokebola- **HARIYAMA!!!!!!!!**

- un Hariyama!!! –Onashiru trago en seco- diablos... Regresa Tryiron!!... –guardo la bola de Aron y saco una negra con una luna creciente escarlata pintada

- que pokemon usaras chico?... tienes la experiencia para vencer a Hariyama?? –dijo en su pose heroica y voz machota

- ...luce tus habilidades ante el "lider luchador"... –le dijo a su pokemon encerrado, lanzo la pokebola- Te elijo¡¡¡Keiros!!!

El combusken libero una llamarada al ser liberado, y miro al Hariyama con determinación

Juez- Hariyama del Líder Marcial contra Combusken del Retador Onashiru!... ¡COMIENCEN!

- Ascuas!!

- usa tus manos hariyama!!!

Las enormes manos del pokemon luchador bloquearon el ataque de fuego con gran facilidad

- pero como?!?!

- jeje... no sabes que las manos de hariyama son muy resistentes?... –rió triunfante el líder

- esto no ha terminado... Keiros! Ataque de arena!!

- Hariyama cubre tu cara con tus manos!!

El pokemon lo hizo evitando que la arena lo cegara

- gracias...

- eh??

- Ataque rápido!!!

Combusken corrio a una velocidad impresionante y golpeo de lleno el estomago de Hariyama desequilibrándolo

- Foco de energía Keiros!... –espero un segundo- Doble patada!!!

Combusken corrio había el atontado hariyama, lo golpeo en la cara con su doble patada..

- agárralo!! -Hariyama lo hizo tomando una de las patas del ave-corral- golpéalo contra el suelo!!

Así Keiros tuvo que soportar los violentos golpes contra el suelo arenoso hasta que hariyama lo soltó

- Empujón!!!

El pokemon luchador comenzó a acercarse paso a paso moviendo sus grandes manos dando empujones al aire acercándose mas y mas al Combusken de Onashiru

- rayos.. piensa.. piensa... pokemon grande... fuerte... pesado... ¡PESADO! –pensaba Onashiru. Entonces grito- Keiros!! Usa tu velocidad!! Esquiva esos ataques!!

Keiros se puso de pie a duras penas esquivando el gran empujón de hariyama y los siguientes

- en algún momento tendrás que cansarte!! –dijo marcial

- ¡¡TU TAMBIÉN!! –grito Onashiru con la adrenalina bombeándole y la sangre hirviendo- Patada baja!! Ataca sus piernas!!

Keiros se deslizo por la tierra pateando una de las pequeñas piernas de Hariyama y posteriormente aprovechando su tamaño reducido y velocidad a comparación logrando escapar de los empujones

- Hariyama Tajo cruzado!!

- _HARIYA...MAAAA!!!_ –grito el pokemon abalanzándose hacia keiros

- Salta!!

Keiros salto muy alto evitando el poderoso ataque que lo pudo haber dejado fuera de combate y se elevo por sobre la cabeza de hariyama

- ¡¡AHORA...¡¡lo que practicamos con Nosepass!! _¡¡Patada múltiple!!_

El Combusken al caer sobre el Hariyama comenzó a patearlo en seguidilla largo rato, como si corriera en el mismo sitio.

Al finalizar Combusken se impulso con una ultima patada y toco el suelo, preparado por si aun aguantaba mas el Hariyama...

Pero no fue así... Hariyama trato de reponerse a las demoledoras patadas del Ave-corral, pero fue demasiado y cayo inconsciente...

- Hariyama no puede continuar!! El ganador es Combusken, del retador¡Onashiru gana el encuentro!!

- Eso es!! –Onashiru corrio a la arena alcanzando a atrapar a Combusken antes de que cayera al suelo exhausto- buen trabajo Keiros... –dijo al pokemon en sus brazos y lo regreso a su pokebola

- Eso Oky-chan!!! –grito Kei desde atrás sin poder contener su emoción

- jeje... la chica enamorada animando al chico eh?... –dijo marcial tendiéndole la medalla

- bueno... de hecho ya sabes que... –toma la medalla- **_¡¡¡NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS!!! _**–grito fuera de si, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al hombre mayor que solo retrocedió con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa...

Por desgracia para marcial, Kei no se contenía y se lanzo a darle una paliza que creo una nube de polvo al rededor ocultando la violencia para los débiles de corazón...

--

- joven _Héroe_! Ya regresaste!! –dijo el viejo del barco con estrellas en los ojos

- deja de llamarme HÉROE!!! -grito Onashiru. vaya que estar con Kei le había agregado algo de agresividad en su sangre

- Oye Oky... –murmuro Kei- a donde iras ahora?...

- iré a ciudad Portual... y luego a Mauville por mi tercera medalla... y tu?

- jeje yo voy a Petalburg por la quinta ¡jajaja! –su risa lejos de ser de egolatría, parecía ser de nerviosismo. Ella subió a la lancha que estaba al lado del barco donde se iría Onashiru

- te vas sola?...

- jaja! Claro que si, yo viajo sola... emmm... toma!.. –le lanzo una bolsa que parecía ser un regalo- dasela a un pokemon oscuridad, le agradara mucho... –dijo sonrojada- te veré de nuevo y entonces lucharemos, tenlo por seguro!!

La muchacha arranco el motor de la lancha y piso el acelerador a fondo yendo igual o mas rápido que el viejo loco...

Ella al doblar en una perfecta escuadra casi mata a un nadador que solo quedo asustado y con un par de tragos de agua salada

- OYE CUIDADO!!!! –grito el nadador furioso y con el corazón en la garganta

- PÚDRETE BASTARDO!!! –grito la pelirroja alejándose mas y mas

Onashiru quedo con una sonrisita tonta y el regalo en las manos... dentro de la bolsa había perfectamente doblada una bufanda no demasiado gruesa color negro TEJIDA A MANO. El chico miro a su capitán de barco

- bueno... emmm Señor... –el anciano loco ni lo dejo terminar cuando lo subio con todos los pokemon y ya estaban zarpando

- RUMBO A PORTUAL¡¡AGARRENCE QUE SERÁ UN INICIO AGITADO!!–grito el desquiciado

- ...hey chicos tienen el mismo mal presentimiento...? –cuando volteo los pokemon ya se habían encerrado en el camarote otra vez- **¡¡¡¡¡TRAIDORES!!!!!**

El acelerón del barco lo hizo caer y rodar hasta caer por la borda agarrado de una cuerda que lo arrastraba por el agua

- WAAAAAAA!!! ...- gritaba tragando agua de tanto en tanto

**_Fin del Capitulo Tercero_**

**__**

jajaja me encano la adapacion de loco que le di al señor "arenque" (segun el juego esmeralda pero deesto ese nombre xD) en fin, decia que me encanto volverlo un tipo loco por que.. piensenlo... un vijeo retirado que vive con un wingull y lleva a gene sin cobrar? tendria que estar loco ! xD aqui lo exagere un tanto... UN POQUITOOOOO jajajajaja

Cuaro capitulo: Portual, Primer dia, primer lio

¡no se lo pierdan!

dejen reviews onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai


	4. Portual Primer día!

**Capitulo 4: _Portual. Primer día, Primer lío._**

...y bajo el mar... en lo más profundo del océano... un LANTURN podía escuchar ese horrible sonido... más aterrorizante que el rugir de Rayquaza...

el capitán "Arenque" cantaba...

Cantando: _y el HEROE quiso salvar a mi hermoso Peeko!!! El HEROE VALIENTEEE NANANANAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! EL HEROE ES MI SALVADORRR!!! YO LO QUIERO POR QUE ES UN HEROEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Larvitar- _taaaarrrrrrrr!!!_ o -cubriéndose los oídos

Poochyena- _grar grar grar grar!! Aaauuu!!!_ -ladrando y aullando

Aron: _A...RON... A... RON..._ –da de cabezazos contra una pared

Torchic- _tor-tor-tor-tor!!!_ –corre por todos lados presa del pánico

Combusken- _ken...ken...BUSKEN!!!_ –se golpea así mismo con sus alas-puños

Wingull- _guuull!! __wingul!!!_ . !! –se tapa la cabeza con sus alas

Onashiru se cubría los oídos- ¡¡¡POR DIOS¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN LO PAREEEEE¡¡¡QUE ALGUEIN LO DETENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritaba completamente histérico siendo coreado por los gritos "agonizantes" de sus pokemon y el peeko del viejo loco

- oop! Por cantar tanto olvide avisar que estamos cerca del puerto… -murmuro bajito- HAHAHA no importa, seguro están bien sujetos!! Yyyyyyyy… **¡¡¡FRENAMOS!!!**

El barco increíblemente veloz freno a medio milímetro de chocar con el muelle y Onashiru y los pokemon se fueron de bruces a la arena de la playa

- AAGGG!!!! NO DE NUEVO!!!! –grito Onashiru escupiendo

Todos los pokemon estaban escupiendo arena, Larvitar mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se metía a la boca una baya que había encontrado cuando cayó a la arena

- algunos tenemos suerte eh Tryow…

- _Lar! Larvitar!!_ –asintió masticando su baya seca pero dulce

- bueno…. –suspiro- alguno quiere regresar a su pokebola?

Todos los malhumorados aceptaron, y larvitar quedo con Onashiru que guardaba las pokebolas en su cinturón

- bien muchacho, solo somos tu y yo… -le sonrió al Larvitar dorado que se confundía con la brillante arena de la playa

- _¡tar! _–dijo emocionado el bebe

Onashiru camino a paso lento para no alejarse de larvitar por algunos minutos, la playa era extensa, poco antes de salir de la playa se acerco a una cabaña donde se vendían bebidas refrescantes, en la entrada una niña hablaba a su AZURILL

- y cuando evoluciones serás de ESTE tamaño y tendrás ataques increíbles y… -la chica seguía hablando mientras al azurill le brillaban los ojos de excitación, no podría esperar a evolucionar

- disculpa –saludo sonriente onashiru tomando en brazos a Larvitar

- ¿eh? Hola! –la niña sonrió, no pasaría los 8 años de edad- le contaba a mi Azurill como será cuando evolucione jejeje

- jaja, eso esta bien, pero solo hablándole no conseguirás que evolucione, necesitas tratarlo con mucho cariño y… -su rostro se puso serio, esta era la parte interesante- y… batallas

- ¿batallas? –dijo ella

- si, batallas pokemon, escucha, mi Larvitar es un bebe, pero quisiera comenzar a entrenarlo y sin ofender pero con solo verlos, supe que seria una batalla equilibrada… ¿te gustaría un combate amistoso?

La chica miro con interés el extraño Larvitar color arena de ojos amatistas y sonrió- ¡de acuerdo¡Luchemos!

Se alejaron de la cabaña unos metros y dejaron un espacio para que los pokemon lucharan

Onashiru acerco y le susurro a Larvitar

- bien pequeño, esta será una practica, cuando quieras dejar de luchar solo dame una señal ¿ok? No quiero que te lastimes –ambos, pokemon y humano se sonrieron y el chico dejo a larvitar andar por la arena

- muy bien azurill ¡encanto! –el pequeño pokemon azulito comenzó a moverse con su colita se arriba abajo sonriendo, se veía encantador, Larvitar lo miro y se sonrojo levemente prestando mas atención a eso que a la batalla

- mierda… -susurro Onashiru previendo lo que pasaría

- ¡burbujas azurill!

- _larvi…tar?..._ –no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando una serie de burbujas se impactaron contra su cuerpo haciéndole mucho daño, después de todo, su tipo era _tierra_ y el agua lo dañaba mucho

- Tryow??? Te encuentras bien?? Quieres que termine? –larvitar se puso de pie y con lagrimillas en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza- …bien. –Onashiru suspiro- ¡Tryow, ataque de arena!

El pequeño pokemon de tierra comenzó a echarle con fuerza un montón de arena a azurill, era tanta que por un momento su entrenadora tampoco podía ver al pokemon

- excelente… -susurro onashiru viendo lo que larvitar hacia por si mismo después de lanzar arena- …eres muy inteligente… -dijo por lo bajo

- donde… ¿donde esta? –pregunto al entrenadora de azurill mientras este parpadeaba con arena en los ojos pero buscando a larvitar sin notar que un extraño bulto de arena se acercaba lenta pero progresivamente a él…

- ahora, arañazo!! –Larvitar salto desde debajo de la arena de la playa y araño dos veces a Azurill que cayo al suelo herida

- wow… no escuche cuando le diste la orden de esconderse… -dijo la chica, dando por terminada la batalla amistosa, se vio claramente que Azurill no aguantaría otro ataque semejante y se suponía que era amistoso, no tenían por que llegar hasta el final

Onashiru negó con la cabeza- nunca se la di… -dijo para la sorpresa de ella y algunos playeros que se habían detenido a observar el "combate de bebes" (como ellos lo denominaron)

Onashiru sonrió a la niña y miro al suelo buscando a larvitar

- tryow?... ¿tryow? –dijo preocupado buscando por todos lados- ¡Tryow! –de la nada un montón de arena salio hacia fuera y emergió larvitar que salto a los brazos de su entrenador asustándolo en el acto

El chico lo abrazo con fuerza riendo por el susto que le había metido el pokemon

- ¡no me metas estos sustos tonto! –dijo cariñosamente al pokemon de tierra que reía feliz como un niño en los brazos de su padre- felicidades¡ganaste tu primera batalla en desventaja de tipo! –larvitar ladeo la cabeza sin atinar a entender que rayos hablaba su entrenador- jejeje nada, entremos, comprare un par de refrescos para nosotros… -larvitar expreso su emoción con un abrazo, prefería las bayas pero algo liquido artificial quizás no estuviera tan mal

--

- wooooo!! Que larvitar tan bonito!!

- ¡si es precioso!

- ¡¡siii!! ..¡pero mira a su entrenador¡Tendrá pinta de vago!

- ¿se lo habrá robado¡deberíamos llamar a la policía!

- no, no, no te metas, se ve que es un matón, podría escapar y perseguirte, dios espero que no se le ocurra nada raro con nosotras o nuestros "pokemonchis" –las tres chicas miraron con recelo a Onashiru y guardaron sus pokebolas

- joder… llevo hora y media escuchado tanta mierda…-mascullo el chico de cabello negro con la cara apoyada en su mano. Para su desgracia, se había sentado junto a una mesa llena de chicas, luego esas chicas se fueron y otras mas llegaron, y así hasta llegar a las actuales chicas que, con ligeros cambios, decían lo mismo que las otras- ¿en verdad tengo cara te matón?

- _larvitar? _–el pokemon tierra no entendía de lo que hablaba su maestro. No le tomo mayor importancia y se tomo el último poco de su decimonoveno refresco

- vamonos de aquí… -el chico se puso de pie y golpeo las palmas de las manos en la mesa con un sonido fuerte. Toda la gente lo miro como si fuera el asesino más grande del universo y se pusieron de pie a la defensiva- ¿pero…. Qué? –el chico parpadeo.

- ¡¡KYYYAAA¡POLICIA! –coreando el grito de una chica, una serie de hombres furiosos se lanzaron contra el joven que no pudo ni cubrirse

Tryow decidió dejar los "problemas de humanos" y aprovechar para saltar de mesa en mesa tomando los refrescos de otros mientras le daban a su maestro la paliza que haría gemir de dolor a sus antepasados.

--

- _Lar-vi. Lar-vi. Lar-vi._ –el pokemon iba marchando con una sonrisita mirando los puestos del mercado.

Un par de metros atrás, arrastrando los pies y con una pinta de perro callejero moribundo, estaba Onashiru, que milagrosamente, había escapado de la muerte y la policía.

- Chico¡chico! –una tendera lo llamo y lo jalo para mostrarle su mercancía.

- ¡hey chico! –otro dueño de una tienda lo jalo para hacerle lo mismo.

- ¡forastero acércate!

- ¡CON LA PUTA, DEJENME EN PAZ! –grito el chico furibundo

- _Lar?_ –tryow volteo y miro la escena. Corrió hasta su entrenador y lo jalo del pantalón para que siguieran.

- ooouuuhhhh…. –enternecidos. Todos los tenderos volvieron a sus labores

- oye chico! –dijo un hombre con pinta de pescador

- me lleva la… -onashiru giro los ojos

- mira esto! –el hombre extendió los brazos mostrando un magikarp revoloteando por oxigeno

- eh… si, un magikarp. Pokemon de distintos tamaños, normalmente color rojo brillante, tiene una evolución pero es su estado primario sirve tanto como lanzar una bolita de papel. Se reproduce monstruosamente rápido y son incomibles amenos que tengas dientes de acero, algunos entrenadores lo tienen por que dan lastima, aun así, a otros les gusta entrenarlos. Pero en mi opinión no sirven para nada que no sea nadar…nadar…comer… y nadar. –el chico hablo mecánicamente

- etto… eh? –el hombre se quedo sin palabras- _"rayos… yo que esperaba timar a algún forastero tonto…"_ –pensó. El pokemon rojo seguía retorciéndose en sus manos

- _karp.. karp… karp? Kaaaaa…!!_

Tryow miro al pokemon y comenzó a aplaudir cuando lo vio brillar intensamente

- es conciente de que su pokemon evolucionara a una cosa enorme y fuera de control?

El hombre no respondió, el brillo se hizo mas intenso y el pez comenzó a cambiar de forma.

- Tryow. –Onashiru miro a su pokemon- en sus marcas. Listos. ¡Fuera! –el chico y el pokemon salieron disparados corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. A sus espaldas un salvaje rugido dio lugar a una potente explosión y la tierra tembló de temor.

--

- ¡buenas tardes! –dijo cortésmente la enfermera, cuando Onashiru entro a la sala. Larvitar ya no lo acompañaba.

- ¡Buenas! –el chico le sonrió y le paso 5 pokebolas en una charola que estaba allí para eso.- cuide a mis pokemons por favor.

- ¡con mucho gusto! –sonrió y Onashiru le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella tomo la charola

- ¡ah no¡Espere! –antes de que se la llevara, el chico tomo una pokebola Negra y Gris, "dark" tenia escrito en rojo.- esta no… je.. ¡gracias! -La enfermera se retiro mirando a las 4 pokebolas que quedaron en la charola.

Segundos después el chico estaba tomándose un refresco en una mesa del centro pokemon.

Puso la pokebola negra-gris en la mesa

- sal Ankoku. -murmuró tomando refresco. La pokebola se abrió liberando un haz de luz escarlata que tomo forma dando paso a un perrito pequeño parado en la mesa, era color gris y su carita, panza y patas negras. Colmillos sobre salían de los lados de su hocico desde la mandíbula inferior y sus ojos dorados mostraban la fiereza de un lobo salvaje aun que su nariz rosadita le daba un toque tierno. En su negra frente estaba marcada una cicatriz en forma de luna en su fase cuarto creciente. Símbolo inequívoco de una dura batalla perdida.

- _gruar!_ –gruño poochyena y sacudió su pelaje. Luego miro a su entrenador diciendo con la mirada ¿que quieres ahora?

Onashiru tomo una bolsa de papel que estaba sobre sus piernas y de esta saco una bufanda negra de tela brillante y bella.

Los ojos del pokemon mordisco brillaron al ver esa prenda oscura.

- ¿te gusta? –onashiru sonrió y se la mostró completa, era demasiado larga para un pokemon tan pequeño pero con un poco de suerte…

Ankoku asintió, hipnotizado por la prenda

- me la regalo Kei-san… -un ligero rubor carmín adorno sus mejillas-. Quiero que la lleves tu –le sonrió al pokemon siniestro

- _grar…_ -se quedo sin palabras… o gruñidos?

El chico pelinegro se la acomodo en el cuello al maravillado pokemon y al final la anudo de forma que no le apretara pero quedara justa. El sobrante de la tela mediría quizás un metro o más, pero Ankoku estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar mostrarlo. Se lanzo sobre su entrenador pero, por primera vez, no lo quiso morder, le demostró con felices lamidas que estaba contento, algo que siempre evitaba mostrar. Acto seguido salto al suelo y comenzó a correr por todos lados con una larga bufanda ondeando al aire por su velocidad. El chico lo miro y sonrió

- al menos… -un estruendo y una exclamación ensancharon su sonrisa-. Así se acostumbra al peso extra. –mientras tanto un feliz pokemon peludo corría por todos lados tirando con su larga bufanda todo lo que estuviera mal puesto.

Onashiru se puso de pie y camino hacia un video-teléfono. Introdujo una moneda y llamo a casa.

_- moshi moshi. Residencia Okanami ¿quien llama? _–la pantalla estaba negra pero podía escuchar la voz. Una voz suave, educada, elegante, profesional… nada mas alejado de la realidad. Pensaba el chico.

- mamá soy yo, Ona… -la pantalla de mostró una mujer adulta, de ojos grises chispeantes de emociones y largo cabello negro

_- MOCOSO!!!_

- …shiru… -una gran gota se mostró en su nuca. Aquí venia el sermón

_- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me llamas?! Sabes cuanto tienes viajando ¿eh¡¿SABES?!_

- eh… no mama… creo que… -no pudo terminar

_- ¡¡UN MES!!_

- ¿tanto?

_- ¡¡SIIII!!_

- vaya… -el chico hablaba monótonamente.

- _tu viajando atrapando pokemons y yo aquí, solita…_ -la mujer hizo un puchero, parecía una niña ofendida mas que una mujer que superaba los 40 de edad

- mami, mami… tienes a _Hidra_…

- _¡esa Houndoor no sabe mas que temblar asustada!_

- y llorar, no se te olvide. –a la mujer se le hincharon las mejillas por el enojo

- _en fin… hijo, como estas, espero que estés bien, yo te extraño, de tu padre no he sabido nada nuevo pero él esta bien… bla bla bla bla…_

-o-O-Media hora después –O-o-

- bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, …

- si mamá… ¿en serio?... Vaya… genial… júralo… si… aja… ya te dije que si… -el chico mostraba sin miramientos su cara de aburrimiento

- bueno hijo, ya no te molesto, llama mas seguido, adiós ¡te amo!

- adiós… -y colgó-. Bueno… ahora, a este lugar, dios… ¿estoy preparado psicológicamente?

- ¡¡alguien pare a ese Poochyena!! –grito alguien. Ankoku seguía corriendo por todos lados y enredándose en todo y tirándolo al zafarse

- bueno… -Onashiru suspiró ignorando las exclamaciones por su poochyena-. Aquí vamos…

Metió una serie de monedas

- hola operadora. A la región de Kanto por favor. –espero un segundo y cuando le dieron luz verde marco un numero

_- hola?_ –La pantalla mostró a una mujer de cabellos dorados hasta los hombros y grandes y vivaces ojos marrones- ¿Onashi? –la mujer parecía sorprendida.

- ¡¡Tía Asuka!! –exclamo el joven feliz

- _Onashi cuanto tiempo!!_ –La mujer emitió un gritito cuando algo la empujo fuera de la cámara del video-fono, era Blaine que ahora tomaba la palabra- _¡hola mocoso! Ya tienes un hermoso blaziken verdad? Eh? Eh? EH????_

- eh… estoy en eso… -una gran gota resbalo por su nuca. Viendo como se comportaba el famoso líder de gimnasio de Isla Canela y su hija Asuka

- _papá no seas irrespetuoso yo estaba hablando con él¡quítate¡quítate!_

- _ayyy!! Déjame hablar con el mocoso un ratito!!_

- etto… ¿hola? -la gota en su nuca crecía-. ¿No esta por ahí Ha…? –no pudo terminar

_- ¡NO TE METAS!_ –gritaron al unísono

El chico se encogió sobre si mismo mirando la batalla

De la nada una mancha verde-castaña paso derribando de una titánica patada a la mujer y al anciano y reapareció frente a la televisión con una sonrisita en su rostro enmarcado por sus lindos cabellos castaños, sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría

- _¡Nii-san!_

- ¡Imouto-chan!

**_Fin del Capitulo Cuarto_**

Nota Autor:

"Nii-san." Hermano mayor. En este caso el "san" le da algo de respeto.

"imouto-chan": Hermana Menor. En este caso el "chan" muestra cariño.

Gracias por dejarme Review a:

-Adic

HaldamyrElf

Nino-san:_ "nino" me recuerda a la maga peliverde de Fire Emblem XD ahi queda lo ultimo del Marinero locuas, se supone que volvera a salir hasta despues de la sexta medalla pero con animos y lo vuelvo a sacar xD depende que tan famoso sea jajaja xD_

En el proximo Capitulo:

Hanna Blue, la hermanita postiza de Onashiru demuestra la potencia de sus pulmones.

Un Poochyena desafia las leyes de la naturaleza en un frenesi colerico, un tipo que se cree magikarp y un pikachu tomando medicina, Un hombre colorido muy extraño asedia a Onashiru, cuya mala fama va como para competencia de velocidad.

Un hombre misterioso de mascara ridicula, un poder asombroso. Una bella Rubia que nomas sale al final xD

todo eso y mas... no mucho mas... en el proximo capitulo de POKEMON; Shining Trainer: _"Un maligno ser en Portual. ¡Fama de los mil demonios!_


	5. Un Maligno ser en Portual

**Capitulo 5: _Un maligno ser en Portual. ¡Fama de los mil demonios!._**

La pantalla mostraba una linda joven, se veía mucho mas joven que Onashiru. Su cuerpo menudo era cubierto por una playera verde con una llama estampada a la altura del pecho. Una larga maraña de pelo castaño enmarcaba un rostro inocente de ojos marrones y su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa. Esa era Hanna Blue. Onashiru la conoció mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su padre lo mando con el huevo donde posteriormente nacieron Keiros y Kei a entrenar por cuatro largos años con el veterano pero no por eso menos habilidoso Líder de gimnasio de isla Canela en Kanto. Eran muy pequeños así que desde ese momento se tratan de hermano/hermana

- _¡Nii-san!_ –dijo la castaña

- ¡Imouto-chan! –contesto con igual emoción el joven

- _¡¡NII-SAN¡¡NII-SAN¡¡HASTA QUE LLAMAS!!_ –la chica estaba a todo volumen.

Onashiru se alejo el auricular con una mueca de dolor y todo el local voltearon a ver el escándalo. Vaya. ¡Incluso Ankoku detuvo su hiperactiva carrera!

- Hannita… -saludo el chico para relajarla-. Te quiero manita

_- aawww… te quiero mas, nii-san._ –para alivio de todos. Esta vez había funcionado. A la espalda de Onashiru, Ankoku se precipito de nuevo corriendo y siendo perseguido- _pero cuéntame, cuéntame toda tu aventura Nii-san!!_

- pues… bueno comenzare por el principio… -el menor de los Okanami empezó a relatar con los ojos cerrados.

…A su espalda la persecución seguía

- ¡lo tengo! –dijo uno al fin. Cogiendo al poochyena de… la bufanda…

Ankoku se volteo y miro a ese pobre desgraciado con odio y otros sinónimos de la palabra. Sus ojos dorados se afilaron como una katana japonesa y lanzaban chispas doradas anunciantes de la muerte. Era el mini-mensajero del Apocalipsis en mini-miniatura…

El poochyena se elevo por el aire con un salto y rugiendo con la furia propia de Groudon abrió sus mandíbulas concentrando una cantidad espeluznante de energía oscura. El pequeño poke creo una bola sombra que hubiera sido la envidia de un Dusclops nivel 101

Ankoku libero toda esa energía sobre el infeliz que toco de tan mala manera su bufanda y literalmente todo el lugar se puso de cabeza.

Mientras Onashiru relataba su historia con los ojos cerrados la escena del Poke siniestro llego a los ojos de hanna

Hanna saco de quien sabe donde una pancarta con un numero _"10"_ dibujado en negro.

Asuka. La madre de hanna, saco otra con un numero _"10"_

Blaine saco otra, miro el numero diez y negó. Garabateo sobre y la mostró en la pantalla, era un 10 rayoneado y bajo este un "_9.5_" y un Post Data: _"Fuego es mejor. ¡FIRE rulez!"_

Cuando los "jueces" votaron. Onashiru tocio un poco, un "extraño" polvo inundaba todo el lugar. Y a sus espaldas Ankoku parado en medio del desastre.

- …y luego pensé en llamarte. –el chico termino su historia y sonrió. Miro extrañado a las tres personas en el monitor- ¿y esos números¿Qué cosa calificaron o que?

- _¡No, nada! _–dijeron los tres al unísono escondiendo las pancartas y dejando a Hanna sola frente al monitor

- y bueno Imouto-chan. ¿Y Charsy?

- a _eso yo le llamo amar a una bufanda. Supero las leyes naturales._ –murmuro sin querer

- ¿que cosa? –el chico parpadeo sin entender.

_- ¿eh¡¡AH CHARSY!!_ –vociferó. Él una vez más alejo el auricular de su oreja con una mueca de dolor

En la pantalla un bípedo de un cuerno y ojos agua marina apareció empujando a Hanna para saludar al chico

- ¡Hola Charsy¿Estas preciosa, eh¿Cuantos galanes tienes ya…? –la Charmeleon se ruborizo y salio de la imagen pensando en quemar a ese chico la próxima vez que lo viera pero mientras… se iba a desquitar de otra manera.

Hanna volvió a tomar la palabra-._ Bueno hermanito. Jeje aquí todos estamos bien. Me pillaste con suerte. Solo pretendía estar aquí una semana antes de marchar de nuevo ¡hay batallas que ganar y pokemon que atrapar!_

- ese es el espíritu Hermanita. Espero que tengamos un combate algún día.

- _yo igual ma…_ -no pudo terminar. Un estruendozo grito femenino le hizo encogerse sobre si misma y cerrar los ojos

_- ¡HANNA BLUE DE ISLA CANELA!_ –Onashiru se alejo el auricular de la oreja otra vez y con la misma mueca de dolor

_- ¿que rayos…? _–pudo articular la entrenadora castaña

- _¡¡CHARSY ESTA QUEMANDO EL JARDIN!!_

- _¡¿QUE?!_ –Parecía alarmada- _¡¡CHARSY NO¡¡YO SOY QUIEN LO ARREGLARA DESPUES!!!_ –Ríos de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y Onashiru rió quedito- _¡¡NO TE RIAS NII-SAN¡Debo irme! Hay que detener a esa lagartija malcriada!_

- igual que su entrenadora de pirómana. ¡Adiós bizcochito!

- _¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

- nada… nada… ¡adiós!

- _adiós…_ -contesto cortante con ojos estrechos. Clic.

La comunicación cesó y Onashiru colgó el auricular soltando un suspiro. Su hermana de verdad estaba en problemas con el jardín.

Volteo y vio con sorpresa a su querido Ankoku medio inconciente y lleno de polvo, rodeado por mesas volteadas o rotas, maquinas de refresco chorreando a ríos, gente inconciente, un pollo desplumado, un pikachu tomando jarabe de la tos, un hombre que se creía Magikarp, un escritor de fanfics y un largo etcétera.

- ¡dios esto es una pocilga! –exclamo. Pensando en decirle al dueño del centro pokemon que limpiara mas seguido la zona del café.

Tomo a su poochyena y lo sacudió como a un muñeco para quitarle el exceso de polvo

- _bour…_ , -el perrito estaba con ojos en espiral y lengua de afuera por el mareo. Pero al menos… su bufanda estaba a salvo.

Onashiru dejo atrás la cafetería del centro pokemon esquivando los brincos del hombre que se creía Magikarp y fue a la recepción, sus pokemon deberían de haber estado bien desde hacia buen rato pero las llamadas lo retrasaron.

- oh dios.. Miren, es ese chico. El matón. ¿Han escuchado? Dicen que provoco una pelea en la playa, destruyo el mercado con un Gyarados Y que la cafetería del Centro pokemon la hizo pedazos su Poochyena gigante –un grupo de chicas cuchicheaba con la enfermera antes de que el joven llegara

- pero... el me dio sus pokemon y no tiene ningún Gya… -no pudo terminar la enfermera.

- buenas! Lamento la tardanza. –el chico llego y las jóvenes salieron despavoridas por la puerta gritando algo de un asesino. Él las miro extrañado- ¿ya están? –le dijo a la enfermera

- eh… si… -dijo nerviosa

-bien. Gracias. –tomó sus balls y salio del centro. Caminando distraídamente por las calles ascendentes de Portual(al decir ascendentes digo que camina hacia el norte)

Todos con los que se cruzaba lo miraban raro, cuchicheaban y se alejaban de él…

- dios… de que mala fama me estoy haciendo en esta ciudad… -murmuro sentándose en una pequeña zona con pastito. Ya hacia escuchado incluso rumores de que él era líder de una organización que planea dominar al mundo- …mierda… -murmuro poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Lanzó un suspiro.

- ¡HEY! -lo llamo alguien de muy mala manera

- ¿hum? –murmuro mirándolo desde el suelo

- ¡Tu eres ese famoso Destructor de la Sangre del Infierno. ¿Verdad?

- ¿a tanto he llegado en menos de tres horas? –Onashiru no se la podía creer- …Equipos de mal… tiemblen de envidia… -sonrió ligeramente para sus adentros-. _"Apuesto que si me propusiera ser malo no seria tan fácil que me reconocieran."_ -pensó

- ¡Calla infeliz¡Te haré pedazos. Vayan Pokebolas! –el chico lanzo 4 pokebolas clásicas y estas dejaron libres a sus pokemon

Arcanine, Alakasam, Shiftry y Slaking

Todos en total regla, con cicatrices de batalla y todo… Onashiru trago sonoramente, esos pokemon no solo parecían fuertes… ERAN poderosos. Y estaban dispuestos a destrozarlo…

_- "¿que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago…?"_ –los miro desesperado. Sus pequeños pokes no podrían contra ese arsenal de muerte. Lo haría polvo todo por fama que ni siquiera era verdad!-. _"¡Bingo!"_

- VAMOS! A pelear Asesino sangriento… -una gotita de sudor resbalo por la mejilla del joven y eso fue para Onashiru como un oasis en el desierto

- escucha, jovenzuelo… -Onashiru se puso de pie y engroso su voz para que sonara adulta y atemorizante-. No temo a tus débiles Pokemon… míralos… se ven debiluchos, mal entrenados… - _"si claro"_.-pensó eso ultimo

- er… ¡Lucha cobarde! –a Onashiru se le formo una sonrisa maniaca en los labios que puso mas nervioso al joven

- bien… -su sonrisa no lo abandonaba mientras como en cámara lenta sacaba de su cinto la primera pokebola que encontró. Era Verde y Roja-. ¡¡VE¡¡APOCALIPSIS!! –grito a toda potencia.

- aaahhh!! –el grito sonó algo afeminado. y con una fuerza superior a la común, muy propia de la adrenalina que solo da el terror, el joven CARGO a sus pokemon en brazos y salio corriendo

- jeje… funciono… -la pokebola se abrió en su mano y con un haz de luz roja una linda polluela se manifestó en la cabeza de su entrenador- au! Kei, deja eso! –la Torchic rasco en la cabeza de su entrenador con sus garritas y luego se hecho haciéndose bolita y dormitando. El chico soltó un bufido…

- en verdad… si te conocieran creerían que eres una asesina… maniaca destructiva. –dijo el chico a su pokemon que ni se dio por enterada.

Pasaron unos segundo y el chico por iniciativa miro a su derecha y se encontró un una pared de colores brillantes y llamativos

- de donde salio esto… -se pregunto con una gota en la nuca

Era la pared de un gran edificio pintado de colores brillantes y llamativos, rojos, verdes, amarillos, rosas, todo rodeado de unos dos metros de verde pasto en los costados. Parecía un circo pero un gran cartel en el frente le hizo ver al joven que no era eso.

- "Fabrica de Batalla" –leyó en voz alta el chico del Torchic en la cabeza.

- ¡Así es! –exclamo un hombre de traje colorido y sonrisa exagerada que apareció de la nada

- ¡waaa¡¡Desgraciado¡¡Mínimo me has quitado cinco años de vida!! –grito Onashiru temblando del susto y rabia

- je. Perdón, me pagan por ser alegre, espontáneo y asustar a los clientes con apariciones repentinas.

- ¿…en serio? –Onashiru estaba desconcertado

- seh. –Dijo el hombre colorido con fastidio-. Pero en fin. ¿Quieres probar la fábrica de batallas de Portual¡La acaban de inaugurar hace unas semanas y ya tenemos más de 100 clientes frecuentes¡Y Doscientos Pokemon!

- ¿Doscientos Pokemon? Y para que tienen tantos. Mas bien... ¿que es este lugar?

- ¿que¿No lo sabes? Dime niño... –hizo una pausa mirando al chico como un bicho raro- ¿de que rancho saliste?

De un movimiento rápido Onashiru tomo a su torchic de las patas y le apunto al hombre como si Kei fuera un arma.

- Tengo a Kei. Y se como usarla. –sentencio con ojos estrechos.

- hey muchacho... tranquilo... –El hombre sudaba frío-. Te explicare. La "fabrica de batallas" es un lugar donde te prestamos 3 pokemon y luchas con ellos contra otros entrenadores con pokemon prestados. Al finalizar el duelo te regresamos a tus pokemon y tu nos regresas los que te prestamos y entonces... oye. ¡Oye¿A donde vas¡No he terminado!

- no me interesa. –dijo el chico caminando dándole la espalda y con una furiosa Torchic picoteándole la cabeza por despertarla de mala manera.

- pe.. Pero... –el colorido hombre suspiró. Dio media vuelta para entrar al establecimiento de nuevo cuando eso ocurrió.

Un misterioso destello inundo todo el interior y luego una poderosa explosión reventó las ventanas y la puerta de cristal principal

- ¡¿Que carajo?! –exclamo Onashiru girando para ver el establecimiento en llamas y con la torchic aun concentrada en picotearle-. ¡PARA YA! –y Kei se concentro en mirar hacia la explosión

Onashiru corrió para auxiliar el colorido hombre y lo encontró con ojos en espiral murmurando incoherencias.

- no señora yo no me metí con su marido… el quiso seducirme… mamá, vamos al juzgado, patee el Ditto de un niño… Waaaaaa los erizos nos invaden kyaaa… -decía una y otra vez. Para total fastidio del chico que lo auxiliaba.

Cansado de escuchar estupideces Onashiru se incorporo y la pateo las costillas para dejarlo K.O. de una buena vez y que se callara.

- así te vez mejor. –le dijo al inconciente.

Por su parte Kei miraba el humo con una mezcla de ansiedad y enojo. Una Figura se comenzó a formar entre el humo y Onashiru miro hacia allí cuando las uñas de Kei atravesaron su piel. Ella jamás lo dañaba tanto y debería estar muy tensa para hacerlo.

Al voltear a donde supuso que ella miraba vio como una sombra entre el humo tomaba forma. Una forma rocosa. Un Golem. Posible causante de la explosión.

- vaya… tú… -la voz venia en dirección del Golem y Onashiru estuvo apunto de gritar de asombro pero descubrió que había una persona tras el pokemon. Eso lo decepciono

- egh… creí que el poke hablaba… que decepción –sus palabras solo afirman lo que ya había escrito… ejem.

- …tú –la figura se mostró completamente cuando regreso al pokemon rocoso a su pokebola. Estaba cubierto por una especie de túnica antigua negra con algunas figuras raras y su rostro era cubierto por una mascara de… de… Snorlax

Onashiru quiso botarse a reír un momento. Pero aun sentía las garras de su torchic en su cuero cabelludo y la sentía temblar ¿Kei asustada… por una persona?

El enmascarado se acerco hasta Onashiru sin decir palabra. De entre una abertura de su túnica saco su pierna y con un salto de dio una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar varios metros

- …débil… ¿Por qué careces de…poder? –Su voz era seria y profunda- tu Pokemon tiembla a mi presencia… Un reflejo de tus emociones

Onashiru se levanto con la fuerza de la humillación y la rabia

- ¡¿de que hablas¡¡No te conozco!! –como podría temblar él ante un desconocido del que no había medido fuerzas y usaba una mascara tan ridícula?

- Aquí terminamos ya. Adiós… Ototo-chan. –su tono era de burla. Levanto la mano con vehemencia y un Aerodactil de Ojos negrísimos lo levanto acompañado de otro pokemon volador y desaparecieron.

Onashiru se dejo caer de espaldas a la tierra ¿Ototo-chan? Se obligo a creer que el nombrecito había sido por burla. Entonces una polluela apareció junto a él

- hola chiquita… ¿estas bien? –Kei le sonrió por respuesta. Claro que estaba bien. La patada no la recibió ella. Si no su cara.- siento que me explotará el rostro –dijo y segundos después se desmayo.

--------------------

- ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Onashiru vio la borrosa forma de una chica.

- rubia… -dijo comprobando con su visión el color del cabello de la joven

- ¿perdón? –dijo creyendo haber oído mal

- dije que eres…. ¡ejem! –Onashiru se incorporo mirando a todos lados, estaba sobre el pasto suave que era rodeado por la tierra de un camino. Justo frente a él un montón de personas lo miraban furiosas siendo detenidos por… el límite de ciudad Portual, lo que la dividía del camino, eso parecía detenerles...

- ¡¡Hagan algo!! –exclamo una señora al jefe de un grupo de policías que miraban a Onashiru.

- lo siento señora. Esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. –Dijo el jefe de policía-

- ¡¡pero esta a unos metros!! Dispare, láncele una pokebola ¡¡algo!! –gritaba histérica otra mujer

El jefe hizo caso omiso a los chillidos femeninos y las amenazas masculinas contra ese "asesino" y dio vuelta caminando alegremente hacia la tienda de Donas a por unas de chocolate con relleno de manjar. Sus subordinados no objetaron nada y con gran eficacia siguieron el ejemplo de su jefe.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Onashiru a la muchacha rubia arrodillada a su lado- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- puedes llamarme Naty. Y te salve de esa muchedumbre por que estaban seguros de que tú habías causado cuanto desastre te puedas imaginar. Yo estaba por ahí cerca y conociendo la debilidad de estas personas por cruzar el limite de la ciudad sencillamente te arrastre unos metros, obviamente tu no eres capaz de provocar un holocausto nuclear ¿verdad?

Gota de sudor por el aludió

Onashiru quedo en silencio largo rato mirándola a los ojos

- oye… si sigues mirándome así me sonrojare. –dijo divertida la chica

El que termino sonrojándose fue él y desvió la vista encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con una Torchic agitándose violentamente en la tierra.

Cabe también resaltar que estaba maniatada y amordazada.

Gota de sudor de Onashiru

- déjame adivinar… ¿trato de matarte? –por respuesta tuvo una sonrisa que le calentó el corazón

Sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso, Onashiru se puso de pie. Tomo a la polluela de las patas dejándola de cabeza a su costado y le agradeció a la chica. Acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia donde el camino se dirigía, dejándola atrás poco a poco

Segundos después Naty emprendió su propio camino pero

- ¡¡Hey!! El idiota no me dijo su nombre! aayyssh¡¡Tonto!! Es igual de tonto que ese loco que exploto la fabrica de batallas ¡yo quería pelear allí!

---

- a…aa… Achiiissss!!!

- ¿estas resfriado? –dijo una voz femenina, una mujer con mascara de Jinx montada en un Fearrow

- no lo creo. En una de esas. Alguien se acordó de mí. –dijo divertido el hombre de la mascara de Snorlax montado en su Aerodactil

**_Fin del Capitulo Quinto_**

**Ototo-chan**- hermano menor. El "chan" es alusivo a cariño pero en esta mención es mas por sarcasmo y burla

Notas del Autor:

Nino-san; gracias por el comentario, aqui esta mi ultimo capiutulo que ya tenia terminado jejeje el sexto esta a medias lalala (8) no me dijiste si querias que volviera a salir el viejo loco XD espero respuesta.

algo que acabo de notar es que solo hay dos fics de Mysteri Dungeon... y como yo me lo he terminado dos veces (una en ingles y ahora en español) bueeeeeeeno... pensaba en... pues... si gustaria que hiciera mi historia sobre eso xD se me ocurrieron algunas ideas... (como mi frustracion por que nunca nadie se kiere unir a mi equipo XD) bueno, tengo la idea flotando por ahi, pero aun tengo demasiados fics que terminar, asi que quizas espere un poco, hasta que termine alguno de los dos fics que tengo circulando por aqui ya sea Ayanamis Hotel o este fic.

dejen reviews pofa!! gracias a la personita linda que se dio el tiempo de dejarme review y a los que solo leyeron... bueeeeno... me lo meresco por tardaar tanto XD ¡gracias!


End file.
